Ilusiones en la noche
by Farenz Riddle
Summary: Hasta un tonto lo evitaría, ¿Eres un tonto Scorpius Malfoy?". Si quizás el hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de su abuela. Aún estaría vivo. Y bastaba más que la ausencia de un simple latido para que Rose perdiera la ilusión de que volviera.


Los mareos aumentaban, y de tanto en tanto se desmayaba. No sabía cuanto tiempo de vida le quedaba, según los medimagos, no era mucho más de un mes. Nadie podía confirmarlo. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Quería pasar hasta su último día de vida con ella. Esa noche, conocería al padre de su novia, y le pediría matrimonio.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, decidió ir caminando, y no desaparecerse. Era una noche oscura, de luna llena, y con muchísima niebla. Típica de una historia de miedo, como las que su abuela le contaba cuando era pequeño.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca mientras, por alguna razón, las palabras se repetían en su mente. Cuando era niño, había pasado muchas noches escuchando los cuentos de su abuela. En noches como estas, solían tratar sobre monstruos. Y muchas de esas historias habían quedado en la mente de Scorpius. Y aunque hoy tenga 17 años, y se avergüence de confesarlo, todavía se estremece con sus historias. Especialmente, cuando recuerda la manera que las contaba; la manera en que sus ojos celestes se entrecerraban, como si estuviera contando un oscuro secreto, y la manera en que su voz cambiaba.

_-Ocurrió en una noche como esta, cuando todo estaba tranquilo. Hasta un tonto evitaría caminar solo después del anochecer. Porque, es en esas noches, que la división entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se hace más delgada...Hasta que, finalmente, se rompe..._

-¡Silencio abuela!- Susurró. Mientras una suave brisa le acariciaba el cuello, y le puso la piel de gallina. Hundió las manos dentro de los bolsillos, comprobando que el anillo que le daría a su novia estaba allí. Y apresuro en paso. Algo avanzó por el camino, y corrió la vista hacía la izquierda.

-Es solo el viento- Susurró, y comenzó a tararear una canción.

_Hasta un tonto lo evitaría. ¿Eres un tonto Scorpius Malfoy?_

Se estremeció, y agilizó aún más el paso. Y en ese momento sintió unos ojos sobre él... Alguien o quizás _algo _lo estaba observando, desde la fría y oscura noche.

-Una lechuza, seguramente es una lechuza.- Se decía, tratando de convencerse.

Allí fue cuando el mareo llegó. Estaba a punto de caer, cuando se sujetó de lo que creía era un árbol.

¿Cómo podría haber un árbol en medio de la calle?- Pensó. Subió la vista, y apartó su mano, no del árbol, sino del hombre. Aunque, no era un hombre. Era demasiado pálido para ser humano, pero no parecía enfermo. Más bien, parecía más sano y fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía.

Retrocedió un paso, y la brisa acarició su cabello. De pronto, el viento se intensificó... Cómo si supiera que algo terrible iba a ocurrir.

_La división entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se hace más delgada...Hasta que, finalmente, se rompe..._

Se alejó rápidamente, tratando de huir. Mientras que la criatura solo negó con la cabeza.

-No trates de huir. Será inútil

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó-¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Muchas cosas, Scorpius... Muchas cosas, pero ahora sólo una.- Dijo sonriendo. Extendió sus manos, hasta agarrarlo de la camisa. Y Scorpius trató de luchar con la criatura. No era un hombre débil, pero aún así, ese hombre, esa _cosa_ lo arrastraba como si fuera un niño.

Una vez que llegaron a un callejón, la criatura se le acercó más, haciendo que el corazón de Scorpius estuviera a punto de detener sus latidos.

Entonces, sintió su boca en el cuello, sus labios separándose, y un inmenso dolor cuando los dientes se hundieron profundamente en su garganta. Pero este se desvaneció, casi tan rápido como había aparecido, junto con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Desde la suave melodía de los grillos, hasta el olor a guiso que surgía del departamento cercano. Sólo tres cosas permanecieron, y llenaron todos sus sentidos. Oscuridad, silencio, y la sensación de una boca desconocida en su garganta, drenándole lentamente la vida.

Entonces, incluso esas cosas desaparecieron.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esa noche, las personas más importantes para ella se conocerían. Su padre, y su novio. El primero sabía que esa noche vendría el novio de su hija, pero ignoraba quien era.

Rose bajó las escaleras que separaban su habitación de la sala. Lucía un vestido color azul oscuro. Y se sentó junto a su padre, a esperarlo junto al fuego.

Eran las once en punto, él debería haber estado a las diez. Él nunca llegaba tarde. Nunca... Así que con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se dispuso a dormir. Más le valía tener una buena excusa para no presentarse.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius!. ¡Vamos, despierta!- Gritaba una voz, mientras lo zarandeaba.

Los gritos de su madre llegaban a sus oídos más claros y más fuertes que nunca, pero también, ásperos, con pánico y terror. Sintió un gusto en la boca, era salado, y lo más delicioso que había probado alguna vez. Se limpió la boca con la palma de la mano, al tiempo que peleaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando miró su mano, vio sangre.

"¿Qué había hecho?". Pensó.

-Hay sangre en sus labios- Dijo Draco, lentamente.

-Si, pero ¿Eso que significa?- Preguntó su madre.

Draco no contestó, pero comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de su único hijo, en busca de heridas. Mientras Scorpius luchaba para que sus ojos no se cerraran y a caer al sueño más pesado que hubiera tenido... ¿O era la muerte?

Lo llamaba, lo atraía de la misma manera que lo había hecho el extraño. Pronto, no podría luchar más.

Su madre se acercó, y le susurró al oído.

-Vas a estar bien, mi pequeño, lo prometo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de sumergirse completamente en la oscuridad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó una lechuza marrón golpeando la ventana con la pata, al acercarse más, la reconoció como Selene, la lechuza de Tamara, su mejor amiga, la prima de Scorpius, y novia de Albus.

Abrió la ventana, dejando entrar al animal. El cual le ofrecía la carta de su amiga, la abrió, aunque, si hubiera sabido lo que decía, hubiera preferido no hacerlo:

Rose,

_Siento tener que ser yo quien te informe esto, y, aunque me lo han prohibido, debo hacerlo, ya que él lo hubiera deseado así. Scorpius murió anoche, lo atacó un vampiro. Lo despediremos hoy a las cinco de la tarde. Él te amaba Rose, y le hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí. Por favor, dime si vendrás o no._

_Tamara._

Mientras leía la carta, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no era un llanto desesperado, sino, uno silencioso, pero lleno de dolor. Garabateo una corta respuesta para Tam, confirmándole que iría, solo porque a el le hubiese gustado.

Llegada la hora, Rose se desapareció a la mansión de los Malfoy, y al llegar a la puerta, fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo. Era Al, y junto a él, estaba Tamara, ambos tenían los ojos rojos, y, si no le fallaba la intuición, ella también.

Los tres entraron, y bajaron al sótano.

-Raro lugar para un velatorio, ¿No les parece?- Exclamo Al- Ni siquiera tiene ventanas.

-No lo sé, nunca había estado en uno...- Contestó Rose.

-Yo sólo en el de la tía de papá, pero fue hace muchos años- Comentó Albus.

-Mis tíos exigieron que no debía haber ninguna ventana...- Dijo Tamara

-¿Por qué?... Generalmente ocurren en lugares iluminados, o en el exterior...- Agregó Albus

-Dijeron que es una tradición de la familia Malfoy. Pero no lo sé...- Respondió Tam.

No había sillas alrededor del ataúd, ni por ningún lado. Así que los tres se quedaron parados, contra una pared. Observando el cuerpo de Scorpius. Lo habían vestido con su ropa favorita. Unos jeans, y una camisa negra.

-Creo que deberíamos acercarnos...- Sugirió Rose. Comenzando a caminar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo observó detenidamente, estaba pálido, con dos profundas marcas en el cuello. Parecía dormir, y sólo para asegurarse, tocó su pecho. No había latido. Estaba muerto, y tras esa confirmación, las lágrimas salieron otra vez...

Cerró los ojos para evitar que las ardientes lágrimas rodaran por sus majillas, y susurró.

-Vuelve a mí Scorpius, por favor.

En alguna parte, más allá del sótano, o quizás en algún lugar de su mente. Rose podría jurar que escucho su voz. Diciéndole que volvería.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba sumido en la oscuridad, cuando una voz tan hermosa como conocida interrumpió su sueño...

-¿Por qué se me entrego la esperanza? ¿Solamente para quitármela después? ¿Por tuve que conocer el amor? ¿Únicamente para que me lo quiten y para sentir el dolor más profundo que nunca padecí? ¿Por qué? – Dijo la voz, mientras gemía y sollozaba sobre su pecho, empapando su camisa con lágrimas.- Te amo Scorpius, y nunca te olvidaré.

-¡Estoy vivo Rose!- Trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ni un gemido salió de sus labios. Y se sumergió en la oscuridad una vez más.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero se levantó, sintiendo como la energía y la vida volvían a él, su sangre comenzó a circular otra vez, y sus pulmones cogieron una gran bocanada de aire, después de haber estado horas sin respirar.

Sus padres estaban allí, y ambos lloraban.

-Scorpius... Lo siento tanto.- Le dijo su padre.

-Me siento tan raro...- Comenzó a explicarse.- Es como estar muerto... Pero más vivo que nunca...-

-Debes irte lejos... No estas seguro aquí.-Dijo su madre y lo abrazó- El Ministro ordena matarlos, por seguridad. Pero no lo haremos... Veté, por favor.

-Siempre que quieras volver, tienes la casa que te compramos... Lo siento enserio Scorpius- Dijo esta vez su padre.-No te despidas... No confíes en nadie... Ni siquiera en Weasley, ni en tu familia.- Agregó.

Y escapó, corriendo más rápido de lo que se creía capaz. Cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Alzó la mirada, y vio que era la criatura que había provocado todo esto.

-Mátame si quieres...- Ofreció- Mi vida no vale nada ahora.

-Te equivocas- Dijo la criatura- Te estabas muriendo antes, era cosa de unas pocas semanas.

Levantó la vista confundido.

-Te he estado observando Scorpius Malfoy. Tú no querías morir.

-¿Pero por que trataste de matarme?- No estaba aclarando sus dudas, lo estaba confundiendo más.

-No te estaba matando, te estaba dando la vida. Ahora nunca morirás. No puedes.

-¿Yo... No puedo?

-Bueno, técnicamente si. Pero... Escúchame, tomé tu sangre hasta que estabas a punto de morir, y te dí mi sangre. Es así como se regala la inmortalidad.

Se quedó allí, parpadeando, y mirando la luna llena iluminar un huerto de lechugas, y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió lo que el extraño estaba a punto de decirle.

-Me llamo Dimitri, y soy un vampiro.- Scorpius se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos, pero él le tomo la mano, y la sacudió- Tu nombre es Scorpius- Le dijo pacientemente, como si fuera un maestro enseñándole algo- Y a partir de hoy, tu también eres un vampiro.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Si te gusto la historia, te invito a que leas la continuación, Promesas en la Oscuridad, que inicia cuando Scorpius y Rose se reencuentran._

Gracias de nuevo!

Farenz Riddle.


End file.
